


To Die or Not to Die

by Wtfisbandom (Put_on_your_cane_and_party_hat)



Category: Bandom, Black Cards, Fall Out Boy, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi, Peterick, Rating May Change, Rydon, kinda sad at some parts, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Put_on_your_cane_and_party_hat/pseuds/Wtfisbandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Pete are having their first sleepover together. Something goes terribly wrong, and Pete is found dead in the morning. What happens when he comes back, four years later, and blames Patrick for his death?<br/>P.S. I'm sure that Sarah, Meagan, and Ashlee are all awesome people in real life, the way I portray them is simply imaginary.<br/>Same title on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first archive fic, let me know what you think!  
> Btw if you get the chapter title reference I love you

I was running and jumping around the house, ridiculously excited. It probably had been a combination of the spike in my blood sugar level (due to the quart of Fanta I had consumed earlier) and pre-sleepover bliss (due to Pete Wentz). After months and months of begging, my mom had finally agreed to let me have a sleepover with my best friend. I practically fell out of my chair when I heard the phone ring. I raced out of my room and down the hallway, barely registering the familiar family pictures that littered its walls. I tumbled down the staircase and into the kitchen, just in time to see my mom answer the phone.  
"Yes, hi, Laurie... of course, yeah... Five minutes?...Great! See you then."  
My mom acknowledged my presence by saying.  
"Pete'll be here in five."  
I looked up at my mom with pleading eyes  
"Can we pleeaaase watch Let the Right One In?" I asked.  
My mom sighed before finally giving in.  
"Alright, fine. Just make sure you two don't mention it to Pete's mom. You know how she feels about him watching R-rated movies. And don't tell-"  
"Dad, I know." I cut her off. My dad was a very strict person, which was probably one of the reasons that my mom divorced him. My mom was one of the most laid back parents I knew.

My mom gave me a brief smile before the doorbell rang.  
"Well that was quick." She said with surprise in her voice. I ran to the door before she could and opened it quickly. I was greeted with Pete's wide white smile and his too long raven-colored bangs.  
"Rickster!" He looked down at me and ruffled my hair. Pete was thirteen; a year older than me, but it didn't justify the six inches he had on me.  
"Hey Pete!" I said before giving him a hug. I looked up and saw his mom.  
"Hi, Ms. Wentz."  
"Hello, Patrick." She said coldly.  
Pete's mom never liked me or my mom very much. Pete's parents had a lot more money than mine, and Ms. Wentz was sort of a snob.  
"Bye mom." Pete said quickly before running inside with me. We ran upstairs to my room, where Pete dumped his overnight bag on my bed.  
"So, whatcha wanna do, Crabbypatty?"  
I internally groaned. He knew how much a hated that nickname.  
"I dunno, Peteypoo." I replied, a giant grin on my face.  
Pete's eyes darkened before he lifted me up and tossed me on the bed. He proceeded to mercilessly tickle me until I begged him to stop.  
"Take it back, then!" Pete demanded.  
"Fine, I take it back!" I giggled.  
Pete finally got off of me. It always annoyed me how he could do that. Not only was he older and taller than me, but he was also much stronger than me.  
"So what's new with you, Pikachu?" I asked.  
Pete raised an eyebrow at me. I thought that he was going to tickle me again but he let that one slide.  
"I have a girlfriend."  
I knew Pete had a girlfriend. Her name was Ashlee and she was really pretty, with green eyes and red hair, which she must have dyed. I couldn't help but feel a little...jealous of her? I usually dismissed the feeling as meaningless.  
"Pete, I know you have a girlfriend. You don't need to remind me." I deadpanned.  
"I mean, I have a new girlfriend." Pete said with a grin.  
"W-what about Ashlee?" I asked, shocked.  
"Oh, well she got a little clingy. You know, calling me all the time and stuff, so I broke it off with her."  
I was speechless. Ashlee seemed like the perfect girlfriend. She didn't seem clingy at all. She hardly ever called Pete, at least when I was around. Who could be more perfect than Ashlee?  
"But guess who I'm dating now?"He said, bursting with excitement.  
"Who?" I said flatly.  
"Meagan Camper!" He burst out.  
My eyes widened.  
"M-meagan?" I stuttered out.  
"Yeah, I know dude! Isn't she so hot..."  
I stopped listening after that. Meagan was genuinely one of the most cruel people I had ever met. Meagan was in the grade above Pete. She was gorgeous, with supermodel features, flawless skin and long, blonde tinted hair. She was ugly on the inside though. She would tease Patrick, because he was short. She was especially cruel to one of Patrick's other friends, Elisa. Elisa was a really intelligent and sweet girl who had never done anything to Meagan, but had somehow become the target of her wrath. Meagan would even make fun of her because of her Hispanic heritage, which was not only cruel, but racist.  
"That's great Pete." I said softly, not wanting to ruin his happiness.  
"Hey, any luck with Elisa, Trick?" Pete said, apparently sensing my discomfort but assuming it was because I didn't have a girlfriend.  
"No, we're just friends." I said.  
At that moment, we heard my mom call for us to come to dinner.

_*_*_*_*_

We ate in an awkward silence throughout dinner, occasionally looking up to glance at each other before staring at our pizza again. My mom brought us into the living room and sat us down in front of the TV.  
"So Pete", my mom said, "Patrick convinced me to let you watch this really scary movie, called Let the Right One In. It's rated R, so..."  
"I won't mention it to my mom, Ms. Stumph." Pete finished for her.  
"Ok great! You guys want popcorn?" She asked.  
"Yes." Pete and I said at the same time. 

The movie terrified me, and I couldn't help but bury my head in Pete's shoulder. He smirked at me before turning his head back up to continue watching the movie. He seemed completely unfazed by the bloodsucking vampire girl and how entirely messed up the whole movie was. I was nearly shaking by the time the movie was over, clinging to Pete's arm.  
"Alright guys, time to go to bed. It's nearly one in the morning and I promised Pete's mom that I'd have him in bed by eleven." My mom insisted 

When we got up to my room, we immediately started to talk about the movie.  
"Wasn't the part where the guy's face got burned off cool?"Pete asked with almost sadistic glee.  
"I thought it was kind of gross." I remarked with disgust.  
"I thought it was awesome. Aren't vampires so cool?" "Cool but really scary, at least the ones in that movie." I replied, a shiver shooting up my spine. All of the sudden, Pete began to stare at my shoulder. No, I realized, it wasn't my shoulder, it was my neck. I started to get nervous. I knew that Pete was probably trying to scare me, but I still felt under scrutiny. He slowly rose from my desk chair, walking over to where I was sitting on the bed, his eyes never leaving my neck. He crawled on the bed towards me. I quickly tried to crawl back but he caught my wrists in one hand and pinned them down to the bed. He moved on top of me and pinned my legs down with his. I felt really weird about this, but I kind of...liked it? A bright blush spread across my face when I felt Pete's breath on my neck. "P-pete?" I stuttered. He grunted in response and put his knee in between my legs. I gasped when I felt it there. I nearly moaned as I felt a rush of endorphins flow through me. Then I realized that I was hard. Pete seemed to realized at the same time as I did because he raised an eyebrow and looked up at me. I saw the corner of his mouth pull up into a smirk as he began to laugh at me. "Oh my god dude, I was just messing with you. You're fully fucking hard!" Pete gasped out. "It was random" I squeaked out. "I'm not gay!" "Sure." He said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway dude, it's whatever, I'm not a homophobe or anything." "But I've never gotten turned on by a guy before!" I exclaimed. "Have you ever gotten turned on by a girl?" Pete questioned. I thought about it. I had never really gotten turned on by anyone, but I thought that was normal, considering that I was only 12. My silence seemed to answer his question. "Thought so." He grinned. We sat in silence for another half an hour. Pete used my computer and I went on my phone. "I'm bored." Pete whined. "Not my problem." I snapped, still kind of annoyed and confused by the encounter. Also, my erection still hadn't gone away, which bothered me. Oh, I have a really good idea!" He exclaimed.  
Pete pulled his phone out of his pocket started typing on it until he found what he was looking for.  
"Do you have any of this stuff? He asked before handing me his phone. I studied the list.  
"Ok, we have garlic...we have salt...yeah we have some candles too...wait, cows' blood? Human tears? What is this?" I demanded.  
"It's a spell. I'm going to turn us into vampires. Hang on while I get the rest of the stuff."  
"Wait what?" I exclaimed before Pete jumped out of my window and onto the roof.

_*_*_*_*_

I was half asleep by the time Pete crawled back into my window. He was carrying several bags of who-knows-what with him.  
"Pete! Are you crazy? You could have been caught!" I whisper-yelled at him.  
"You're cute when you're mad, Patty-cakes." Pete gushed, which made me blush.  
Pete then walked over to the other side of the room and turned my fan on. He stared at it for a few seconds.  
"Pete, you're creeping me out." I said.  
When he turned around, he was crying. He took a small bottle and collected a few of his tears in it. He started to take different bottles out of his bag.  
"Okay, so we just need to mix the cows blood, tears, tomato juice, garlic, turmeric oil, and holy water together in this bowl." He said, pulling about said ingredients.  
"Holy water?" I asked.  
"Yeah, from St. Agnes Cathedral." He responded casually. I groaned. He had stolen holy water from a church.  
"Rickster, could you go downstairs and get some garlic, salt, and five candles?" Pete asked.  
"No!" I said.  
"Fine, I'll do it myself." He said before opening my door and tip-toeing downstairs. He was back upstairs in about 60 seconds.  
"Alright, so we make a satanic star here. Any idea what a satanic star looks like, Trick."  
"I think it's an upside-down five pointed star." I said, getting drowsy again.  
"Ok, so like this?" Pete asked, gesturing to an upside-down wonky looking star on my floor in salt.  
"Yeah, I guess...Pete this is crazy, let's go to sleep." I groaned.  
"And we put the candles at each of the points..." He mumbled to himself.  
He lit the candles and placed the bowl of cows blood, etcetera into the middle of the star.  
Then he began to chant softly in a language I couldn't understand. This went on for a while.  
"There!" Pete exclaimed. "Okay, let's drink up!"  
"No way, I'm not drinking that!"  
"Fine, I guess I'm the one getting the cool vampire powers them." Pete said, before drinking his creation.  
"Aww man that's nasty! I don't feel any different. Do I look any different to you?" He asked.  
"No, of course not... Go to sleep." I said before drifting off to sleep.

_*_*_*_*_

I gently opened my eyes in the morning and checked the time. It was 11:30, which means that Pete's mom would be here any minute. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, seeing that Pete had passed out on the floor next to me. I gently shook him.  
"Pete?"  
No answer.  
I rolled my eyes and rolled him over, and I saw something that I would never forget. Pete's eyes were open, and he was extremely pale, and he...wasn't breathing.

He was dead. I screamed.


	2. The Break Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! A lot of stuff happens in this chapter, enjoy! Btw I'm making Ryan a member of Black Cards for the convenience of the story :3

I woke up in a sweat, Pete's pale face still burned into my mind. I had had this recurring dream for the past four years, since Pete's death. A familiar wave of guilt washed over me as I remembered the expression on Ms. Wentz's face when she saw her dead son in a stretcher, being carried out of my house. She seemed horrified. She didn't say a word to me or my mother as she walked out of the house, following Pete, looking lost. I had cried and been hysterical after I realized that Pete was dead, but after the ambulance came, the situation turned into a blur. A numb blur. What especially hurt me was that Pete's mom hadn't even invited my mom and I to his funeral. I got the feeling that she blamed me for his death, even though it didn't make any sense. The hospital examined him, and said that it was probably some kind of brain aneurysm. It confused me, because Pete had always been the most energetic and healthy person I knew. As soon as Pete was in the ground, Pete's parents took off and moved to Seattle. It was a pretty shitty thing to do, but I could understand wanting to escape the pain of their son's death. A few months after his death, the recurring dreams began to start. My mom put me in therapy for the next year and a half, to try to help me cope with Pete's death, and it had worked. I began to concentrate on things that I and Pete had enjoyed, like music. My therapist had told me that's what Pete would have wanted. Over the years I made other friends, like Brendon, who reminded me of Pete in that he was child-like and hyper, and Gerard and Mikey Way, who shared my musical tastes. I still sometimes talked to Andy and Joe, who were some of Pete's friends before he died, but Andy had moved out of Wilmette to another suburb on the other side of Chicago, and Joe went to a private high school rather than H.S. 204. I wasn't extremely happy with my life, but I was dealing, which is why it was so strange to have this dream again.

 

I glanced at the alarm clock by my bed. It was seven in the morning. There was no point in trying to get another half an hour of sleep, seeing as it would probably make me even more tired. I stretched and got out of bed, wandering down the hallway to the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, I found my eyes bloodshot and tear-stained. I must have cried in my sleep. I splashed water on my face and brushed my teeth, before slipping into the shower. I cursed and ground my teeth when I remembered that the water heater was broken again. I got out quickly and dried off, walking to my room to get dressed. I put my Ziggy Stardust t-shirt and some jeans. After I got dressed, I swear I heard rustling behind me, but I only saw my reflection in the mirror I was looking at. I grabbed my guitar and my phone from my room and walked downstairs. I opened the fridge and was greeted with the usual bare minimum; milk, a few eggs, and some orange juice. My mom had tried so hard over the years to support me, but it had gotten harder when my asshole father stopped sending child-support money. I grabbed the milk and rummaged through the cabinets before I found some lucky charms, and had that for breakfast. I was peacefully eating until my phone rang. It was Brendon. I answered.  
"Lunchbox!" Brendon greeted me cheerfully.  
"Yeah Brendon?" I said flatly.  
"Well someone's emo today. Could you drive me to school?"  
"Yeah sure, but what happened to Delilah?"  
Delilah was Brendon's car.  
"Um.. well I was at this gay nightclub with my fake ID when-"  
"Okay! I really don't want to know, it's fine. I'm leaving in 5 minutes, so I'll be at yours in 10." I said.  
"Okay, great! See you then, my little smol bean." Brendon chirped before hanging up.

 

I washed my dishes and grabbed my backpack and my guitar. I texted my mom quickly, telling her that I had left for school. She'd get it when we wakes up. My mom worked two jobs, and it was Wednesday, the only day of the week that my mom didn't have to work at all on, so I didn't want to wake her. I walked out to my car and dumped my stuff in the back seat. I drove the car to Brendon's house. The unfortunate thing about driving to Brendon's house was that I had to pass Pete's old house, which was particularly painful this morning, due to the dream I had. I tried to avoid looking at the huge house, with its three stories and balconies, but I couldn't help glancing at it. It no longer looked big and shiny and impressive. It just looked looming and depressing. My car quickly passed the house, and I turned the corner. I parked in Brendon's driveway, where I saw him waiting for me.  
"Hey Patrick! Hey Myrtle!" Brendon shouted.  
"Brendon, goddammit, I'm not naming my car Myrtle. Why do you always give cars grandma names?"  
"Because grandma is the new black, okay?"  
"Whatever, you racist. Get in the car, we're gonna be late."

 

Brendon finally gave up and hopped in the front seat next to me. I quickly started the car and began to drive us to school.  
"Patrick, what's wrong?" Brendon asked, serious, for once.  
"I had that dream about Pete again, Brendon." I sighed. Shortly after Pete's death, I was depressed and didn't have any friends. Brendon came up to me one day and asked me what was wrong, and that's when I told him about the dreams and the whole story about Pete. His sympathy is what led to our friendship.  
"Oh, Patrick, I'm so sorry. I thought that you had stopped getting those years ago." Brendon said quietly.  
"I did. This is the first one I've had in more than three years."  
"Do you know why?"  
"No." I replied.  
After a moment of silence, Brendon spoke.  
"Maybe you should tell your mom." He suggested.  
"No, I don't want to do that. She has enough on her plate already."  
"Yeah, but she loves you, and she'd want to know if you were upset."  
I drove in silence for a moment, thinking.  
"I'll tell her if it happens again. It could just be a one-time thing." I replied.  
"Ok, good." Brendon said as we drove into the school parking lot.

 

Brendon and I got out of the car, and I grabbed my stuff from the back seat. We walked into the school. I scanned its familiar hallways. It was overcrowded with students, as always. I did see a cluster of students, surrounding some kind of drama.  
"Come on! Let's check it out!" Brendon said and dragged me over to watch the commotion.

 

When we finally managed to elbow our way through the crowd, I saw something depressingly familiar. It was Meagan, screaming insults at Eliza. She was backed up against a locker, crying, while Meagan yelled at her and tried to scratch her with her inch long, fake nails. I scanned the crowd and saw a few girls and guys cheering her on, one of them I recognized as Ashlee. I was about to intervene when I heard a voice.  
"Stop!"  
Everyone turned around and saw a tiny girl with half orange, half pink dyed hair with bangs and a girly dress that looked like it had been in a dumpster for about a month, all topped off with a camo jacket and combat boots. She must have been new at the school, because I hadn't recognized her.  
"Umm, you know halloween's over sweetie?" Meagan teased in her shrill voice before trying to ignore her.  
The girl stepped forward, closer to Meagan.  
"Hey! Look this way!" She yelled.  
Meagan glared down at her. Hayley glared back at her before quickly reaching down Meagan's top and ripping out two rubber bra stuffers. Meagan gasped, but before she could get away, the girl pulled out a tissue and wiped Meagan's face, before holding it up, revealing her layers of makeup. Meagan ran down the hallway and into the bathroom, followed by her cronies, including Ashlee.

 

After letting a a chorus of "Ohhhhh!'s", the crowd eventually dispersed. Brendon and I ran over to Elisa.  
"Hey Elisa, are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah." She replied before looking up at the girl. "Thank you so much, what's your name?" She asked.  
"Hayley, Hayley Williams. Don't mention it. And you are-"  
"Elisa Yao." She replied.  
"Cute name." Hayley said, causing Elisa to blush.  
"Oh, hey, who are you two?" She said, addressing Brendon and I.  
"Oh, I'm Brendon Urie." Brendon said before giving a theatrical bow. "And this," he said gesturing to me, "is musical whiz and actual muffin, Patrick Stump."  
"Oh cool, nice to meet you!" Hayley said, apparently not weirded out that Brendon had called me a muffin, before looking down at my t-shirt.  
"David Bowie, huh? I like you already." She said, smiling.  
The moment ended when we all heard the bell ring.  
"Oh, shit!" Brendon cried, before we all ran down the hallways to our separate classes.

_*_*_*_*_ 

First period, which was math, passed slowly. Not only did I hate math, but it was the only class without anyone that I knew well in it. I didn't even see Hayley. I barely listened to the teacher, who was going on about some equation. I just doodled in my notebook. It started out innocent, but ended up just becoming pages of dicks. I was relieved when the bell finally rang.

Second period was American history. It was a bit more interesting because Hayley was there, even though she was on the other side of the room. Halfway through the lesson, Hayley raised her hand.  
"Yes Hayley?" Our teacher, Mr. Armstrong, replied.  
"Is it true that President Warren G. Harding called his penis Jerry?"  
The whole class burst into laughter.  
"I get that that was supposed to be a joke, Hayley, but it's actually partially true. Warren G. Harding wrote coded letters to his mistress, often referring to his penis as 'Jerry'." Mr. Armstrong said.  
"Cool!" Hayley replied.  
The rest of the morning went on uneventfully.  
Then it was lunchtime.

 

Brendon and I were sitting at our usual table with Mikey, Gerard, and Elisa when we saw Hayley enter the cafeteria. Brendon gestured for her to come sit with us, which she did.  
"What the fuck is this?" Hayley asked, pointing to her lunch.  
"Today's mystery meat Monday. We all get what I presume is ground up horse intestine. With the exception of Patrick here, who's a vegetarian." Gerard replied.  
"I'll just say I'm a vegetarian then." Hayley reasoned. "Wait, who are you guys?" She asked, gesturing toward Mikey and Gerard.  
"I'm Gerard Way, and this is my little brother Mikey." He said gesturing toward his brother.  
"Oh, cool, I'm Hayley Williams" Hayley said.  
"Oh, about your vegetarian idea, you need to have a parent signature." Mikey said flatly.  
"Dammit!" Hayley cursed.  
We sat in awkward silence for a bit.  
"Oh, hey Patrick, just a heads up; some douche told me that you killed a guy named Pete, and he might spread the rumor around the school." Hayley said casually.  
I felt a pain in my chest. I looked down and said nothing.  
"Pete was Patrick's best friend for years, but Pete died of a brain aneurysm at Patrick's house four years ago." Brendon said, patting Patrick's back.  
"And that cunt Meagan spread a rumor that Patrick killed Pete because he was jealous, which was absolutely not true." Said Elisa.  
"Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry Patrick." Hayley said.  
"It's fine, it's not your fault." I replied.  
"Anyway!" Hayley said. "David Bowie, huh?"  
We got into a deep discussion about music. I argued that Bowie was a musical genius. Brendon brought up his love of Frank Sinatra, and he and Hayley discussed their mutual love of Blink-182. Gerard and Mikey said that we were all way too mainstream, and started talking about their love for Black Flag and Nirvana. Then I said that Joy Division was awesome, and everyone agreed with me.

 

The rest of the day went on fine. We hadn't seen Meagan or her minions so we assumed that they had skipped. After school ended, we met outside the doors.  
"So whatcha guys normally do after school?" Hayley asked.  
"Well, we normally go to the music room and geek out over rock music, but today, we're going to a gig!" Mikey proclaimed.  
"We are?" Brendon asked.  
"Yep. It's at The Break Room." Gerard said.  
The Break Room was a small club , about a half an hour away from the school. Patrick had only heard stories of what it was like, but never experienced it first hand.  
"Who's playing?" I asked out of curiosity.  
"Um, well I know that Leathermouth is playing. What was the other one, Gee?" Mikey asked.  
"Black Cards. Never heard of em'. Must not be from around here." said Gerard.  
"Do we need fake IDs to get into this place? Because-" Elisa began.  
"Nah, as long as we don't drink, Bill should be fine with it." Gerard said.  
"Who's Bill?" Asked Brendon.  
"The bouncer."  
"You know the bouncer?" Hayley asked, impressed.  
"Yep. He also happens to be from Jersey, so I think he likes me." Gerard said.  
"What time is this thing?" I asked. I didn't want to be too late, even though I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind.  
"Starts at 8:30, ends at 11." said Mikey.  
"That's later than they usually have them, isn't it?" asked Brendon.  
"Yeah I heard that the new band Black Cards made a big deal of having their show after the sun goes down. Dunno why." said Gerard.  
"Guys, wanna come over to my house and play with my new XBox One?" Hayley asked.

 

When we got to Hayley's house, we all wanted to use the XBox. Hayley eventually said that Gerard and I could use it first, and then took Elisa into the other room. Hayley brought her out about an hour later.  
"Ta-da!" Hayley said.  
We all turned to look at Elisa, who now had several blue streaks in her hair.  
"How many colors of hair dye do you have?" Brendon asked.  
"A lot." Hayley said.  
"That looks so sick, got any other colors. I've kinda been wanting to die my hair." Gerard said.  
"Me too!" said Mikey.  
"Follow me." said Hayley, gesturing toward the door.

 

After another several hours went by, it was time to leave.  
"Guys, let's go!" I called out, not wanting to be late.  
Mikey and Gerard came running into the room, with Hayley close behind, Gerard's hair was now fire truck red, and Mikey's was bleach blonde.  
"Well you two look interesting. I think you'll attract bees with the colors of your hair." Brendon said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, whatever Brendon, you're just jealous. Let's go." Gerard said.

 

When we got to the venue, it was packed. We ended up being the back. My ears nearly exploded when the first band came on.  
"Hey guys, we're Leathermouth. We're gonna play a song called Sunsets are for Muggings." A short guy, almost as short as I was said into the mic.  
Leathermouth wasn't bad. A little too hardcore for my taste, but the lyrics were really meaningful.  
The applaud for Leathermouth was deafening, but it was nothing compared to the amount of noise the crowd made for Black Cards.  
"How does everyone here know this band? I've never heard of them!" Gerard yelled at us over the noise.  
The band had a female lead singer, which was a bit uncommon in the Chicago hardcore scene. I saw all of the members. The guitarist was a tall, lanky guy with a bandana on. He seemed cool, maybe a bit strange. But time seemed to stop when the bassist stepped on stage.

 

I recognized the hazel eyes and the tan skin. Whoever this person was, they looked exactly like Pete.

 

I didn't even pay attention to most of the music. My eyes were glued to the bassist. The way he jumped around reminded me of Pete. His straightened hair looked like Pete's. Everything about him reminded me of Pete. I knew that he couldn't see me, since I was in the back of the club. I didn't even notice that the set was over until the bassist stepped off stage, knocking me back into reality.  
"That was fucking awesome!" Brendon said, before looking at me.  
"Patrick, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Brendon asked, concerned.  
"Nothing." I said, still in awe.  
"I'm gonna go over and talk to the guitarist, ok? He's hot as hell." Brendon said.  
"Sure." I replied.  
I watched him as he walked forward. Slowly Mikey, Gerard, Hayley and Elisa followed him. That's when I looked at the bassist. He was talking to a girl. That's when he looked up, and made eye contact with me. His eyes widened. He forgot about the girl and started walking.  
Straight. Towards. Me.


End file.
